Start of something new
by CareneNara
Summary: It's the first day of Hogwarts for Draco Malfoy.


**A/N:**

 **House: Slytherin.**

 **Year: Year 1.**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: [Date] 1** **st** **September**

 **Word count: 911**

 **This is a story written for The House Competition.**

…

1st September. The day had finally arrived for Draco Malfoy to attend Hogwarts. He had been waiting for this day his entire life. After all the stories of the school told by his father and mother, it was finally his turn to create memories. He could hardly catch a wink of sleep and was up in the morning before anyone else. He quickly showered and rushed to the kitchen for some breakfast. As he sat there eating his toast, he heard his mother enter.

" You're up early. Are you excited?" Narcissa asked him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco usually avoided the kiss, but he could hardly care about that today. His whole body was shaking with excitement. He had planned this day with Crabbe and Goyle for almost a year, and now the day had finally come.

"When do we leave, mother? I told Goyle I'll meet him at the station. Aren't we supposed to leave now? It's 10 already."

As Draco bombarded his mother with questions, Lucius walked in. It was not always that he smiled, but today he seemed happy to see his son finally joining Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the best school of witchcraft and wizardry and only a fool would deny that. He had, at first, wanted to send Draco to Durmstrang, but after Narcissa put her foot down on sending their son to Hogwarts, it was finally settled. And now he was happy that they agreed on Hogwarts. Draco seemed very happy about it, so he believed they made the right decision.  
After a very hurried lunch, which was led by Draco himself, the three Malfoy's were now at Platform 9 ¾. Draco ran off to find Crabbe and Goyle, who looked as excited as he was. They talked about who would be joining them this year, and what each of the professors were like.

"I'm sure we'll get sorted into Slytherin. If not, I'm walking out of the school," exclaimed a rather nervous looking Draco. He was trying to pretend to be unbothered, but was failing at it.

"Draco."

He turned back to the voice of his father calling him. He hurried towards where his father was standing.

"Now listen. I told you before that Harry Potter is joining Hogwarts this year, and I want you to try and be friends with him. You understand?"

Draco nodded in response. His father didn't have to tell him twice. He was already planning on befriending the boy.

"And make good choices. Make good friends. Remember who to avoid. You are better than these people here, but always remember to show respect to those who deserves it. And remember to always keep your friends close. They are family." Lucius advised him. In short, Lucius was commanding his son to stay away from Mudbloods, and blood traitors alike. Draco had always been instilled with these high morals. He was always told that he was better than anyone.

…..

It was finally time to board the train, and Draco kissed his parents goodbye. Narcissa was holding back tears, and Lucius looked proud. Draco boarded the train, along with Crabbe and Goyle, who was now accompanied by Pansy Parkinson. As they walked through the train, looking for an empty cabin, they talked among themselves excited to be joining as first years. Their happiness was evident in the way they discussed their own versions of Hogwarts.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is joining us this year. I wonder what house he would be sorted into." questioned Crabbe. It was true that this news had spread throughout the entire wizard world, and Draco was sure each of the Slytherin, and soon to be Slytherin students were given special orders by their parents to try and befriend the boy who lived. He just hoped the boy wasn't too stupid not to accept their friendship.

"I hear the Weasley boy is already trying to make special bonds with the Potter boy."

Draco looked up at who it was, and smiled when he saw Blaise Zabini.

"Maybe he thinks he can earn some Galleons." laughed Draco. He heard about the Weasley's poverty and knew to avoid those blood traitors.

"Come on. Let's go save the poor Potter boy."

…

"Stupid git. He'll be sorry for that. One day he's going to come begging for our friendship." fumed Draco. He was angry that his extension of friendship was rejected. But he tried not to let it affect him today, on the first day at Hogwarts. He decided to let that sit at his back of his mind and made a mental note to destroy the boy who lived.

Upon reaching Hogwarts, Malfoy tried not to be amazed by the beauty of the school. It really was breathtaking. And as the first years entered the great hall, everyone gasped at the beauty of it. Even Malfoy could not hide his amusement. He drowned out the noise and looked around until he saw his Godfather, Severus Snape.

"Draco Malfoy."

He was snapped back into reality when Professor McGonagall called out his name. Slowly, he walked up to the podium and sat on the chair. He was confident that he would be placed into Slytherin, but worried that he might not be, and like his uncle Sirius, he would be disowned. Before he could register his thoughts, he saw the hat being brought down, and before it even touched his head, the Sorting hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN."


End file.
